Marshall-Lee's Closet (Episode Genderbend)
by Whenrabbitsattack2-0
Summary: Fionna and Cake accidentally become trapped in Marshall's closet, and have to spend the whole day hiding from him fearing the consequences if they get caught! What kind of things will they be forced to witness, and how will they make it out alive? [This is a genderbend of the episode, with slight differences. Read and you'll see what I mean]


**Author's note: So a little while ago I read a couple of different genderbends of Marceline's closet. And I hope I don't sound up myself when I say this, but none of them were very good. Some of them didn't take into account the differences in the relationship between Mar/Fi and Finn/Marcy and some of them were just incredibly awkwardly written. Like there was one where Marshall still had a journal (But he called it a **_**diary**_**. Eck.) and his journal song was so unbelievably emo I wanted to punch my screen. Just no. **  
><strong>ANYWHORE, I thought I'd have a crack at it, and this is the result. Hope you enjoy :)<strong>

' Hey Cake?' Fionna asked, picking pensively at the tissue box under her arm. Cake hefted her dulcimer as the stepped over the threshhold of the cave that was the home of Marshall-lee, the Vampire King.  
>' Yeah, sweetie?' Cake replied, sliding down a pile of loose gravel.<br>' You think it's fair for us to jam with Mar-Mar when PG and Beemo aren't here? I don't wanna like, break up the band.'  
>' Yeah it's fine. But since when do you call Marshall-lee Mar-Mar?' Cake asked curiously, before catching Fionna as she nearly tripped on a rock. Fionna giggled as Cake set her down on the stone floor.<br>' Since he got all mad whenever I called him that. It's funny.' Cake accepted this logic without surprise then gestured to the tissuebox under Fionna's arm.  
>' Why did you bring tissues, by the way?'<br>' It's my instrument! Watch.' Fionna said, reaching into her sock and pulling out a small red comb. She removed a leaf of tissue from her box and folded it over the teeth of the comb, before bringing it up to her mouth and blowing on it gently. Once she found the sound she wanted, Fionna started to sing, interspersing each line with a buzz on her kazoo.  
><em><br>' Little bee.._  
><em>Won't you be my honey?<em>  
><em>your tiny wings and big butt<em>  
><em>Look kinda funny<em>  
><em>But I like your stripes<em>  
><em>Yellow and black<em>  
><em>Alternating down your back<em>  
><em>So Little bee, sugar me sweet<em>  
><em>'Cause I could just eat...<em>  
><em>You all up.'<em>

Cake grinned at her, swishing her tail appreciatively.  
>' Pretty good.'<br>' Thanks, Cake. They resumed walking down into the cave as Fionna chucked away the tissue that was on the comb and pulled out a new one.  
>' Did you make that up on the spot?'<br>' Nah, I came up with it when I was bored while Wildberry Prince was blabbing on about pollination.' Cake nodded understandingly then stopped as she glanced at the the door of Marshall's house.  
>' Oh hey Fionna, there's a note. Hold on baby.' Cake stretched her front half over the fence until she was directly in front of the door. Fionna waited expectantly.<br>' What does it say?'  
>" Hey ladies, I had to go out... Blah blah Marshall-Blee blah, stay out of my house." Fionna pushed through the garden gate and walked up to the door as Cake pulled her back half up. There was also some stuff about how he had a craving for peanut butter but 'cause that wasn't red he needed food colouring, but Fionna didn't blame Cake for skipping over that bit.<br>' Ew, is this written in blood?' Fionna said apprehensively, noting the reddish brown colour of the final warning. Cake held her paws up and sashayed back down the steps.  
>' I don't wanna know baby.' She said, before bring the pads of her paws together and inhaling deeply through her nose.<p>

Fionna sat down on the steps and watched as Cake straightened her arms out then brought them around and down her body till she was standing folded over with her front paws over her back paws.  
>' What're you doing?' Fionna asked, wrinkling her nose as Cake walked her front paws out then stuck her butt in the air, again inhaling deeply.<br>' Sun salutation A.' She replied, sticking one back leg straight up behind her in the air.  
>' Junk, I can't do that! Let's play cloud hunt 'till Mar-Mar gets back.'<br>' No way babycakes. You cheat at cloud hunt, which is why I never win.' Fionna jumped up and threw her tissue box at Cake.  
>' I do not! You take that back!' Cake looked at Fionna between her legs and stuck out her little pink cat tongue cheekily, her pupils dilating.<br>' Make me.' Fionna obligingly leapt for the cat, who dodged her easily, cackling to herself as she weaved underneath Marshall's deck then back out and around his sparse and more than slightly dead front lawn, repeating this track a few times. Fionna chased her as best as she could but got her hat caught on one of the beams supporting the deck. By the time she had disengaged herself, Cake was nowhere to be found.  
>' Hmm..' Fionna looked around the front lawn and behind a couple of rocks, before squinting out across the underground lake that stretched deeper into the cave as she climbed onto the deck.<br>Then she turned around and saw Cake snickering at her from inside Marshall's kitchen, one paw stuffed into her mouth as she desperately tried to keep herself quiet.

' Cake! What the lump, Marshall-lee said to stay out!' Upon realising she had been spotted, Cake shape-changed to resemble Fionna, copying everything from the fall of her hair to the anger on her face and the set of her hips.  
>' Cake, come off it. Get back out here so I can pummel you for calling me a cheat.' Cake had mimicked her exactly, only serving to further enrage the adventuress. Fionna ducked in through the catflap, intending to drag her fiesty feline back outside before they could both get in trouble. However, Cake had already dashed out of the kitchen, and Fionna ended up chasing her around the living room, frantically trying to catch and right everything the cat disturbed or knocked over.<br>' Stop it! Look, what if Marshall comes home!? You read his note, you read it to me!' Suddenly they both froze when they heard the sound of a familiar baritone voice humming mindlessly, no real melody in the echos that bounced around the walls of the cave and into the auditory canals of the suddenly terrified girl and her cat.  
>' Oh glob, what do we do?!' Fionna freaked out, trying to run for the cat flap but knowing it was too late when she heard the door knob turning. Suddenly, she felt a furry appendage snake around her waist and whisk her through the air and up into darkness.<p>

' Hmm, hmm... Gonna eat some peanut butter... Butter... What rhymes with butter?' Marshall-lee wondered to himself as he drifted inside his house, a bag of groceries under one arm. He pulled out a jar of peanut butter and sucked the red from the lid as he floated into the kitchen then paused just before he set it down on the bench, sniffing. He wrinkled his nose then shook his head.  
>' Smells like warm lettuce in here.'<p>

Fionna felt around the space she had been placed inside until she found her hands on the face of her cat, and she grabbed Cake's cheeks.  
>' Cake, where'd you put us?'<br>' Oh glob, he's gonna kill us, Fi! When he finds us in his closet he's gonna stick me on a stake and make you his personal skank!'  
>' What's that?' Both of them froze at the sound of the fridge below them opening and closing.<br>' Look, we'll just have to get out before he notices us. We'll sneak out right under his smug vampire butt!' Cake nodded before remembering that Fionna couldn't see her.  
>' Okay, we'll survive. I will survive. I will survi-ive!'<br>' Shhhh, shh he's here!' Fionna said, clapping a hand over Cake's mouth as she heard a drawer below them shut. Marshall-lee appeared in the room a few moments later and flicked on the light switch, a spoon in his mouth and a jar of peanut butter in his hand. Huh, so he had been serious about that.

Marshall-lee stopped again, narrowing his eyes as he pulled the spoon out of his mouth. He slowly licked it as he eyes darted around room. It smelt even more like tepid vegetables in here. Gross.  
>' Huh.' He put down the peanut butter jar then busied himself with trying to clean off his teeth with his tongue as he floated into the bathroom.<p>

Fionna and Cake had watched him leave, and Fionna saw an opportunity when she heard the water in the sink start running.  
>' C'mon Cake, let's get outta here.' Fionna slowly pushed the door open, freedom starting to glimmer between its wooden slats, but then a loud whining creak sounded and she froze, cringing. The scraping noises that had been accompanying the water stopped for a few seconds then resumed. Fionna continued trying to push the door open, but it continued to groan insistently, and when she heard Marshall-lee spit and the water shut off a few moments later, she quickly pulled the door shut and clutched at Cake.<p>

Marshall-lee poked his head out the door. Had that been in his mind or was a door creaking?  
>' If there's someone here, I'll have your guts as garnish for this peanut butter.' He called threateningly, floating back out and sniffing again. Ugh, where was that smell coming from? Ew.<p>

FIonna and Cake grabbed silently at each other's faces and torsos as Marshall-lee drifted closer and closer to the closet, inhaling deeply with a mild look of suspicion glued onto his features. He raised his arm and Fionna curled up tightly, sure he was about to open the door, then heard Cake heave a massive sigh of relief.  
>' So <em>that's <em>what stinks. Figures.' Marshall-lee murmured, briefly sticking his nose into his armpit. Fionna just about collapsed but Cake kept her from falling to the floor. Fionna tried to get up a second later but found herself being restrained by the cat. She could hear the sound of fingernails on material.  
>' Ugh.. I ain't never shaking hands with that guy again.' She heard Cake mutter, mostly to herself. Fionna managed to wiggle out of Cake's grasp and peered out to see Marshall-lee pulling his hand off his crotch before digging into his jacket pocket for his phone. Fionna gave Cake a look of horrified disgust which was met with a resigned ' I tried to warn you' face.<p>

' So where my girlies at? Said they'd be here half an hour ago.' Marshall-lee thought out loud, scrolling through his contacts list until he found their homephone, listed under 'Bunny and co.' He dialed the number and it started to ring, but before long he was put through to voicemail.

'_Fionna and Cake here, your call means a lot_  
><em>But chances are right now we're in a tight spot<em>  
><em>Can't pick up the phone, so just say hi<em>  
><em>And we'll call you back when we've got the time<em>  
><em>*giggles* yeah... The ADVENTURE TIME, WOOHOO *indistinct talking and whooping*'<em>

Marshall-lee rolled his eyes at the childish message. How Fionna. He heard the tone sound before he had prepared himself and froze for a second.  
>' Uh- Hey Bunny, it's Marshall. Thought you were coming over today. It's a bad idea to tease immortals baby, they have forever to get you back. So um, call me back. Laters.' He ended the message then dropped onto his bed, picking up a black notebook on the sidetable as he leant against the headboard.<p>

Fionna and Cake sat together on the floor of the closet, both of them trying to think of a way that they could get out without him noticing. Suddenly Fionna snapped her fingers and started digging around in the piles of clothes that surrounded them.  
>'Whatcha doin' babygirl?' Cake asked as Fionna found a small bouncy ball lounging in the corner amongst various other random knick-knacks.<br>' See this? I'm gonna throw it out the cupboard, and it's going to bounce off the wall and richochet off of Marshall's desk, then swip off some of the peanut butter from his jar, then bounce into Schwabelle's mouth and she'll eat the peanut butter, then she'll spit it out into the bathroom where it'll break the window. When Marshall goes to check it out, you and me can make like a tree and leave!' Cake who had gotten more and more excited as Fionna had explained, jumped up and down.  
>' Ooh, Fionna if you can pull this off, you will officially be the best bouncy baller in Aaa!' Fionna took careful aim through the slats with the ball and let out a measured breath, before flicking it as hard as she could.<p>

Her whole plan (With the exception of Schwabelle, who rather than eat the peanut butter had hated the taste and spat it out immediately) came to life in a second, but instead of breaking the window, the bouncy ball fell into the toilet with a tiny plop. Fionna tugged on her bunny ears and gritted her teeth as Cake dabbed at the frustrated tears rolling down her cheeks.  
>' Aw, plonk! Double plonk!' Cake whispered tremulously.<p>

' Well, if Fionna's gonna stand me up.. Huh. I wouldn't of figured Bunny would be the type to do that.' Marshall-lee said to himself, as he slid down the headboard and covered his face with his note book. She obviously liked him (as a friend, she thought. As a something more, he knew) so why would she just leave him hanging?  
>Marshall-lee pulled the notebook off his face and looked at the words he had scribbled down on this topic over time, random rhymes that had little connection to one another apart from their subject.<br>' Guess I'll fix this up then.' He sighed, drifting up off of the bed and fetching his bass in a rather morose manner. He drifted over to his desk and grabbed a spoonful of peanut butter (He had already forgotten about brushing his teeth) while he checked the tuning, then dropped the note book in front of him. The tune he played was uncertain, testing the waters.

_' Blue-eyed little girl,_  
><em>Don't you know you rock my world?<em>  
><em>Such a funny little bunny<em>  
><em>In all the straightness she's a swirl<em>

_She's naive and contemporary_  
><em>Runs through her life contrarily<em>  
><em>I have to say, compared to me<em>  
><em>She's braver than I've ever been.'<em>

Fionna watched as Marshall-lee stopped playing and twisted his mouth to the side unhappily.  
>' Doesn't match.' He muttered to himself, picking up a pencil from a tin shaped like a crouching demon that was resting in the corner of his desk.<br>Fionna was frozen in mute shock. That sounded like Marshall had been talking about _her_. In a manner that was affectionately sarcastic, rather that mean. She was equal parts flattered and confused. It was rather gratifying to know she meant enough to Marshall for him to write a song about her, but the tone of it was hard to decipher. Was it a best friend song?  
>Or a love song?<p>

Fionna's internal discussion was interrupted by a tapping sound coming from the back of the closet.  
>' This is way too intense baby, this is his private biz. I'm getting outta here.' Cake said, frantically picking out chunks of plaster from a hole in the wall with her claw.<br>' Yeah, you do that.' Fionna said dismissively, having lost interest as she tried to listen to Marshall's song when he started singing again. This time, the pace of his strumming was faster, the rhythm more clearly defined.

_'Blue-eyed little girl,_  
><em>Don't you know you rock my world?<em>  
><em>Such a funny little bunny<em>  
><em>In all the straightness she's a swirl<em>

_Not afraid to be herself_  
><em>Always there for everybody else<em>  
><em>Strong and true, no-one like you<em>  
><em>Could ever be put on a shelf<em>

_Yeah, she's new and contemporary_  
><em>The farthest thing from ordinary<em>  
><em>Her sense of ethics is exemplary<em>  
><em> She runs through life contrarily<em>

_I have to say, compared to me_  
><em>She's braver than I've ever been<em>  
><em>Not afraid for the world to see<em>  
><em>Exactly who she's proud to be.'<em>

Marshall-lee stopped and looked at the page, but what happened after that Fionna wasn't sure as Cake had managed to break through the wall and was insistently tugging on her sleeve. Fionna reluctantly turned away from her strangely duplicitous vampire friend and watched as Cake disappeared through the hole she had created, only to return flailing in fear a few seconds later followed by a spider. Fionna pulled up one side of her top lip in disgust. Ew, spiders.  
>Fionna grumbled quietly to herself as Cake leapt on top of her head and started pawing frantically at her hat. Staying calm, the adventuress grabbed a dusty magazine from the floor of the closet and swept the spider out through the slats, releasing a cloud of debris from the cover of the magazine with it. She looked at the title of the faded item she was holding in her hand.<br>' Playboy?' She wondered allowed, about to brush off the rest of the thick coat of dust, but stopped when she felt Cake tug urgently on her bunny ears. The cat gestured outside and both of them could only watch helplessly as the spider climbed up Marshall's bed and onto his bedside table, pushing the lamp onto the floor. Fionna and Cake cringed at the sound of shattering porcelain.

' Oh what? Not even!' Marshall-lee complained, looking up from the deeply engrossing task of devouring the rest of his peanut butter while he rearranged lyrics.  
>' How'd that happen? He said, walking over instead of floating and poking at the pieces with the toe of his sneaker. He shook his head and turned to the closet.<p>

Fionna and Cake had only seconds to hide, and once again Cake saved the day by shoveling them both under a pile of t-shirts. Fionna wrinkled her nose. Smelt like boy-sweat and Marshall. She didn't mind the spicy, sort of velvet Marshall smell (in fact she quite liked it, not that she'd ever admit it), but stale BO was yuck.  
>' Okay. Where are you?' Marshall-lee demanded, and both of the sisters froze, fully expecting to be discovered any second.<br>' Oh wait, there it is. My broom.' He said, grabbing the dustpan and brush. The girls exhaled in relief before silently moving the t-shirts around so they could continue to watch covertly.

Marshall-lee swept up some of the shards of his lamp, but couldn't seem to get the shade itself to stay in the dustpan.  
>' Ugh, get your little cylindrical butt.. Grr!' Marshall-lee snarled, letting go of the broom with one hand which suddenly morphed into a long, whip-like appendage. Marshall growled in annoyance as he flicked the lightshade over to the opposite corner of the room and shattered the remaining bits of porcelain. Sighing in annoyance, Marshall-lee swept the now much more manageable pieces up the tossed his broom back into the cupboard.<br>' Ugh. Great.' He said sarcastically when the hairs of the broom reverberated and tossed dirt all over his face and upper body.

Fionna sat in captivation as Marshall-lee pulled off his shirt and threw it on the top of the pile they were hiding in. So their pile was the dirty pile. Typical.  
>But he'd done something since the last time she'd seen him half naked, with his stupid cream puff thing. She'd gotten a quick glimpse of his chest as he showed her the cream puffs, but that had been flat, undeveloped and uninteresting. Just collarbones and then nothing.<br>Now though, there was a definite (if still kinda puny, in her opinion) curve of muscle beneath the washed out bluey-beige skin of his chest, and it was even clearer if you ventured a glance at his stomach. How did that work? Marshall didn't even walk very often, much less work out, at least to her knowledge.

Marshall-lee floated over to the bathroom and Fionna heard the sound of the bath turning on. Cake popped her head out next to Fionna, slight scaring her.  
>' Jeez, Cake!'<br>' Calm you cheese, baby. Is it safe to leave?'  
>'I don't know, I'll go check it out.' Cake stopped Fionna as she wriggled out of the shirts.<br>' Just to be clear, you're checking out whether we can leave and not Marshall's abs, yes?' Fionna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Cake, impressed with herself when she realised the blush she had felt wouldn't have been noticeably to the cat. However, this was rendered somewhat moot when she combat crawled across the floor, face down so her bunny ears wouldn't give her away and unwittingly ended up in the doorway of Marshall's bathroom.  
>Fionna looked up as Marshall-lee floated over the top of her, dropping his jeans on the floor right in front of her head. Her mouth fell open in shock and she blushed deeply when she realised he hadn't been wearing any shorts beneath said jeans, and she retreated to the closet sharpish.<br>' Is it safe, Fionna?' Cake asked as her sister crawled back into the t-shirt pile, suddenly appearing as if she wanted to be silent.  
>' No. No it's not. I ain't going back out there.' Fionna murmured, staring blankly at the floor.<br>' Well, what d'ya mean?' Cake questioned, becoming slightly worried. ' Fionna? honey? look, if he's not there anymore than we can escape.' Fionna shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut and putting her hands over her ears. But then she heard a familiar voice drift between her fingers, so she opened one eye and slowly dropped her hands as she listened.

_Blondie badass babe_  
><em>Running out to save the day<em>  
><em>Sugar and spice, you'll look twice<em>  
><em>when she's marching on her way<em>

_She's the tough one, the hard case_  
><em>and even when she shouldn't have faith<em>  
><em>she will believe, she'll always see<em>  
><em>The good in every demon she'll ever chase<em>

_'Cause she's new and contemporary_  
><em>The farthest thing from ordinary<em>  
><em>Her sense of ethics is exemplary<em>  
><em> She runs through life contrarily<em>

_I have to say, compared to me_  
><em>She's braver than I've ever been<em>  
><em>Not afraid for the world to see<em>  
><em>Exactly who she's proud to be.'<em>

Cake frowned slightly, analysing the lyrics after realising how hard Fionna was concentrating on them.  
>' Sugar, is he singing about you?' She muttered. Fionna shrugged, impatiently batting at the cat's mouth as she crawled out of the t-shirts so she could hear better.<br>' Shh, I don't know.'

_'I don't know what to call this sensation_  
><em>it's a different, frightening exhilaration<em>  
><em>Guess it's the root of my procrastination<em>  
><em>when it comes to admitting my fascination.'<em>

Marshall-lee stopped singing for a moment and flicked at a bubble lying on the surface of the water.  
>' That's actually not bad.' He murmured to himself, resolving to write that into his notebook once he got out.<p>

Fionna pouted, and leaned back against the t-shirt pile unhappily.  
>' Marshall-lee uses too many big words. I only understood that last one.' She whined, and Cake shook her head, flicking her tail impetuously. She understood the whole thing, and she wasn't sure if she approved of any sort of 'fascination' with Fionna regardless of the other stuff.<br>' I know what they mean, but you don't need to worry, baby.'  
>' But I wanna know! I-' Fionna cut herself off and shrunk back into the shadows of the closet when she heard the bathroom door creak open. Marshall floated out with the towel loosely tied around his hips, shaking his hair like a dog so that sparkling water shrapnel sprayed all over his direct area. Fionna watched with apparent nonchalance as he went over to the desk and wrote in his notebook, then disappeared down the ladder with the jar of peanut butter, humming his song under his breath.<p>

'Now's our chance baby! We can sneak into the bathroom, then when he comes back up we can go behind his back!' Cake whispered to her determinedly.  
>' Yeah, yeah okay.' The adventuress agreed, and she slowly, <em>slowly<em> opened the closet so that Cake could sneak out and quickly followed.  
>Just before they reached the open bathroom door though, Marshall-lee reappeared, coming up the ladder with an apple. Fionna immediately panicked and flicked off the light switch, hearing Marshall-lee make a small surprised noise in response.<br>' Disguise yourself, fool!' She muttered to Cake, dropping onto the floor and grabbing the lightshade of the broken lamp from where it lay on the ground next to her.

A few seconds passed, then Marshall-lee sighed in annoyance.  
>' Fionna, I'm a vampire. I can see in the dark.' Fionna cringed and sheepishly removed the lightshade from her head as Marshall turned the lights back on. She noticed that as soon as the lights were on, Marshall almost reflexively grabbed the knot on his towel, as if checking it wasn't about to fall apart. Fionna then glanced over towards Cake on her left, and threw her hands up in exasperation at what she saw.<br>' Cake! You shape-changed into me again!?' Cake, who was posing rather salaciously against the bathroom doorframe in her Fionna-form, dropped the pose and batted at the lampshade when Fionna threw it at her.  
>' Well, yeah.' She replied unrepentantly, and Fionna was about to scold her when Marshall-lee interrupted.<br>' Uh, hello? What are you crazy birds doing in my house?'  
>' I'm not a bird, I eat them.' Cake said, then shrunk back in fright and scrabbled up Fionna's leg and into her arms when Marshall hissed at her, his eyes turning black. Fionna sighed, cradling Cake close as Marshall-lee folded his arms, apparently satisfied his towel was in place.<br>' We.. we were playing inside your house and you came home, so we hid in your closet, all day. We saw.. Uhm..' Fionna clutched Cake closer to her and dropped back onto the ground, curling up and resigning herself to fate.  
>' Look, whatever you do to us, I just wanna say, w-we're sorry!'<p>

'Okay.' Fionna opened her eyes incredulously and looked up at Marshall-lee. He nonchalantly bit into his apple, sucking the red out with a mildly bored expression on his face.  
>' W-what?'<br>' I accept your apology. I mean, I hide in your house all the time.' Fionna blinked in surprise at this revelation and looked down at Cake, who seemed as shocked as she was.

'Yeah, it's all good girls. I'll see ya later.' Marshall-lee called out the door to the pair's backs. The walked out of the cave slightly shell-shocked, still considering the horrifying implications of Marshall-lee hiding in their house at any given time.  
>Marshall-lee went back into his house and leaned against the wall, sliding down till he was sitting on the carpet.<br>Huh. All day?  
>She would've heard him singing about her. And so would Cake.<br>He didn't really mind, as the song was fairly cryptic- he liked it that way, keeping people guessing and perpetuating the 'riddle'- but he still wanted to know what her interpretation of his words had been. How much she had understood, and seeing as he'd never mentioned her name directly, whether she had even figured out it was about her.  
>Cake probably knew. She was smarter than she looked. But eh. He showed her his fangs, she would run away in fright. She wasn't a problem.<br>With this is mind, Marshall-lee drifted back up into his room to put some clothes on before making his way to the treehouse.

' Can we never, ever do that again?' Cake sighed dramatically, crawling into her drawer back at the treehouse. Both were exhausted by the level of stress they had experienced that day, and Fionna nodded sleepily as she reached over her cat for her pajamas.  
>' Amen to that, Cakey.' When Fionna pulled the clothing from her closet, she caught a whiff of fear-sweat from underneath her armpit. Pausing and sniffing the sleeve of her shirt, she discovered she also had stale traces of Marshall's smell from the t-shirts all over her. Ew.<br>' Ugh. I'm gonna take a quick shower before bed, okay?' She told Cake, walking over and jumping down the ladder. Cake was half gone already by this time, so she yawned her incoherent approval then rolled over underneath her blanket.  
>Moments before she fell asleep though, Cake heard a creak coming from the roof above her, followed by what sounded like footsteps. Instantly she was wide awake again, her claws spearing into her blanket and clutching it nervously.<br>' M-Marshall-lee?' She questioned, swallowing anxiously when there was no reply.  
>' Fionna?' She called slightly louder, desperately hoping the adventuress would hear her over the noise of the shower.<p>

Fionna stripped and climbed into the shower, oblivious to her sister's terror, sighing in satisfaction as hot water cascaded down over her. After a moment, she parted the curtain of wet hair that had fallen over her face and absentmindedly reached for the shampoo, which was sitting on the sill of the tiny window up in the top corner on the wall next to the shower.  
>She had Marshall's song stuck in her head, and couldn't help but hum it as she lathered the liquid through her hair, putting the bottle back on the windowsill.<br>She wasn't paying enough attention to notice the face of the vampire that had suddenly appeared behind the glass, watching her with a tiny half-smile that became a self-satisfied grin when he recognised that she was singing the song he wrote for her. The last chorus suddenly popped into his head as she started to sluice the bubbles from her insanely long blonde locks.

_Yeah, she's new and contemporary_  
><em>The farthest thing from ordinary<em>  
><em>Her sense of ethics is exemplary<em>  
><em> She runs through life contrarily<em>

_I hope one day, when it comes to me_  
><em>I'll be half as brave as she's always been<em>  
><em>Won't be afraid for the world to see<em>  
><em>Just how much she means to me.<em>

Marshall sighed and laughed at himself, then folded his arms on the empty window box outside, leaning his chin on his forearms with a gentle smile softening his rather angular features. Then he laughed quietly to himself when he heard a series of increasingly hysterical cries for the young adventuress ring out into the night.

**Author's note(Two for one story? what is this madness!?): Believe it or not, the song I wrote for Marshall I actually used as a composition piece for my music class in school, and my teacher loved it. On that note, if you guys would like me too, I can record an acoustic version with my guitar so you can hear what it sounds like. Review and tell me if you want that to happen :3**

**-WRA**


End file.
